


transparent flight

by mixtapestar



Series: Superhero High School [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days, going to school with a bunch of super-powered people is more complicated than it is cool, but Scott thinks this particular night will be an exception. A superhero high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transparent flight

**Author's Note:**

> For christhemsworth's [Spice Up Your Life ficathon](http://christhemsworth.livejournal.com/823.html)! finkpishnet's prompt was: **Scott/Isaac + Superhero AU!** I tried to restrain myself, but don't be surprised if there's not at least 1 more fic in this 'verse with another pairing.

The first time Isaac complains about curfew and being closed up in his room all night, Scott doesn't really give it any notice. They're always complaining about something at lunch, and if he's honest with himself, Scott's paying more attention to the way Isaac's mouth moves while he speaks than to what he's actually saying. And besides, before Isaac can dwell on it, Stiles immediately follows up with a rant about how he hates having to attend classes with so many emotional people.

Scott snickers. "I'm pretty sure you're the world's most terrible empath."

"Just because I can feel what someone else is feeling doesn't mean I have to agree with it," Stiles answers with a glare.

Scott doesn't have much to complain about. Being able to fly doesn't give him much grief, now that he's learned how to control it. His lessons are a little tedious, but mostly he hates the same classes he hated when he attended normal school.

He's mostly forgotten Isaac's complaint, but when a few weeks later Isaac brings up the feeling of being trapped in one of their mandatory small group seminars (a nice name for superhero therapy), Scott pays a little more attention. Isaac's been in detention twice recently for sneaking out after hours, his invisibility failing to conceal him when the exit doors set off an alarm. Scott didn't understand why he'd tried again on a different door when it was bound to have the same result, but now it's starting to make more sense.

"Hey Isaac," he says quietly at lunch a few days later, "are you still interested in getting off campus sometime?"

Isaac sighs. "I've been told I can take the bus over to the mall this weekend. That's nice, I guess, but it's not really what I'm going for."

"I've got a different idea," Scott says. "You can make other people invisible too, right?"

Isaac nods and scoots closer on the bench, looking excited. "If I'm touching them."

He circles his fingers around Scott's wrist, but Scott stops him with a hand over his. "Wait. I don't want anyone to know what I'm planning."

Isaac's grin widens. "But I'm already so close to you. What are people gonna think?"

Scott smiles, quickly covering for it by shaking off Isaac's wrist and punching him on the shoulder half-heartedly. "Do you wanna hear what I'm thinking or not?"

"Oh, definitely tell me what you're thinking. Right now," he says as he moves his hand to Scott's thigh.

"Could you guys not?" Cora says loudly, her interruption saving Scott from having to respond. "Some of us are trying to eat."

Isaac removes his hand but keeps his smirk. "Just come to my room an hour after lights out," Scott tells him quietly.

Isaac's eyes sparkle. "I thought you'd never ask."

They tune back in to the larger conversation, which is apparently a debate over mental vs. physical powers. It's such an old conversation that Scott has no desire to speak up. At least in this group he knows they won't be stupid about it, claiming that mental powers are "fake" like some people do. Instead his mind drifts back to the feeling of Isaac's hand on his thigh and the swoop of his stomach when Isaac leaned in.

"Dude," Stiles whispers harshly, breaking through his reverie. "If you don't make a move soon, I'm going to slap you. I can feel how horny you are from here."

"Yeah, yeah. Life's tough for an empath," he says, pointedly ignoring the insinuation. He's been saying 'soon' for a while now, and he knows Stiles is sick of it. He's definitely run out of excuses, but he thinks he's finally found his moment. After tonight, maybe he won't need to say 'soon' anymore.

******

Scott doesn't tell anyone about his plan, not even Stiles. Stiles knows there is one, but Scott doesn't want him in trouble if they get caught, so he's stuck sitting in the dark once Stiles goes to bed, waiting. Just when Scott starts to worry that Isaac isn't coming, there's a quiet knock on his door. Stiles snuffles in his sleep but doesn't wake up.

He opens the door to no one, looking as ever for some clue as to where Isaac's standing. There's nothing, though, except a brush of fingers over Scott's side as Isaac slips inside the room.

Isaac materializes in front of him, dressed warmly. "You came prepared," Scott says with a smile.

Isaac nods eagerly. "So what's the plan?"

Scott quietly tells him about the skylight that opens in the cafeteria. "When I was out one day doing my flight exercises, I noticed they had it open, doing repairs."

Isaac's eyes widen as Scott explains. "We're gonna fly out?"

Scott grins. "You up for it?"

" _Definitely_ ," Isaac says, grabbing Scott's hand.

There's a weird sensation as Scott feels Isaac's ability thrumming through their connection. He blinks slowly, and when he opens his eyes, he can see Isaac, but it's as if he's staring through a pane of glass. " _Awesome_."

Isaac smiles a little shyly and tugs on his hand. "Come on."

"Okay," Scott says once they're in the cafeteria. "Fair warning, I've only flown someone else like twice. And I can do it with just a little bit of contact," he says, squeezing Isaac's hand, "but I'd really feel more comfortable if I could hold onto you, just in case."

Scott expects Isaac to make a joke, some sort of innuendo that he'll have to ignore in order to focus, but instead Isaac nods, eyes serious. "Yeah, okay," he says, moving around to wrap an arm around Scott before letting go of his hand and doing the same with his other arm. He tucks his head into Scott's shoulder as Scott hugs him back, pulling at his ability until he's comfortable floating them both off the floor a few inches.

"Holy shit," Isaac says, and Scott laughs.

"You good?"

"Yeah," he answers, and Scott can feel his laugh against his ear.

Things get complicated when he flies them up to the skylight, and he has Isaac hold on tight so he can use both hands to leverage it open. He holds his breath as the lock slides free and the breeze rushes in, but no alarms sound.

It's the work of a few moments to get them outside at that point, and Scott revels in the rush he always gets shooting off into the sky. From the way Isaac's making appreciative noises into his ear, Scott thinks he's enjoying it too. 

He waits until they're properly over the city to urge Isaac to turn around. They each reach out to the side, Scott concentrating hard as he takes Isaac's hand and allows him to let go of Scott's waist for a moment. He feels more comfortable once he's got his arms back around Isaac's middle, but Isaac leaves his arms extended and screams his excitement into the night. Scott smiles and tilts his head into Isaac's neck, glad that they're high enough up that no one should hear him.

He flies them as close as he dares to downtown, close enough to enjoy the lights and movement of nightlife, but not so close that they'd be seen right away if Isaac's invisibility slips.

"Scott, this is amazing," Isaac says after a while. "Can we land somewhere?"

Scott has exactly such a place in mind, and he flies them to a roof he'd noticed on the way.

"Okay, wow," Isaac says as soon as he's set them down, turning in Scott's arms. He wraps his arms solidly around Scott in a bone-crushing hug and murmurs, "Thank you," his breath warm against Scott's neck.

"No problem," Scott responds, a little breathlessly. When Isaac pulls back and looks at him, eyes hooded, Scott finally gives in to temptation and brushes his lips over Isaac's.

Isaac comes to life in his arms instantly, pressing into Scott and deepening the kiss. "Fucking finally," Isaac says and then groans happily when Scott licks his way into his mouth.

Scott gets so lost in the kiss and the feeling of Isaac's hands on his body and Isaac's body under his hands that he forgets for a moment where they are. When their feet leave the ground, Scott hardly notices, but Isaac tangles their legs together, flattens his hand against Scott's back, and says, "Don't you dare let go."

"Sorry," Scott says, even though he's not at all worried about either of them falling. It's making himself come back down that would be difficult. "It's harder for me to turn off my ability when I'm… distracted."

"You float when you're happy," Isaac says, delighted. Scott can feel their energies flowing together when Isaac tilts his head to kiss him again, and he gives in to the rush.

It's not until Scott's lips start to feel chapped that he realizes they've been here for almost an hour. When he mentions this to Isaac, they both admit that they should get back to the dorm before anyone misses them. "I've always wanted to fly over the city at night," Scott admits, holding Isaac close to him as he flies them back. "I'm glad we got to do it together."

"We're the perfect team," Isaac says, and Scott can hear his smile.

"Yeah," Scott agrees. Yeah, they kind of are.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on tumblr](http://candidlily.tumblr.com) if you so desire! <3


End file.
